Minor Escape
by shanzlol
Summary: 3 lab Rats, 2 active bombs, 1 deadly Mission! Time is running out. Will they succeed or will they pay the price. Its all or nothing!
1. Chapter 1(on our way)

Guess who's back! im finally back with This new fanfic. Inspired by the song The last night by bon jovi. Im a big bon jovi fan.

* * *

The lab rats woke up to the pleasant sound of Mr Davenport shouting!

"Hey what gives. I was dreaming about hot dogs and Candy corn" Adam moaned"

"We have an urgent mission" Mr Davenport started "There are 2 active bombs in a barn on a farm. If they go off they will destroy anything in a 10 mile radius and unfortunately we are in the 10 mile range"

"well du if we go there we will be in the range" Adam said dumb as always

"No I mean Mission Creek is" Mr Davenport corrected.

"So we need to deactivate them soon as" Chase said.

"Yes but there's a catch. They will start a count down soon so you need to go NOW"

Adam, Bree and Chase changed into their mission suits and Mr Davenport started the most boring part of the mission: The safety briefing.

"Right, Be careful. There are hidden mind shafts there so watch your step. Obviously your going to be on a farm in a countryside. There are a lot of dangerous thongs there so..."

"Can we go already?" Bree complained.

"Just a minuet. Be safe and there is no signal there so you cant call me. Now be gone"

The three lab rats jogged to the transport and got on their way!

* * *

Review/Fave/Follow!

Hope you liked the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2(Curiosity)

sorry haven't updated in a while!

* * *

When they arrived it was about mid day. They got out of the car and looked around. There were 3 barns there.

"So which barn are they in?" Bree questioned.

"Um don't know so look in all of them" Chase suggested

They splat up and went to different barns.

Adam went into the smallest barn. It was full of hay so he went about building a straw house.

Bree went into the furthest barn. It was empty. Which meant Chase had the bombs in his barn.

Adam and Bree joined him in there. They stared down at the bombs.

"So what now?" Adam asked

"Im not quite sure" Chase responded

"What do you mean you don't know your the smart one!" Bree said.

"Well let me have a look at them" Chase said crouching down.

"Hey what's that" Adam said running out of the barn

"Adam come back" Chase growled

"Ye what is that its something sparkly" Bree said speeding away leaving Chase alone.

Chase sighed and looked at the bombs. He couldn't figure out what to do. His brain just shut down.

Meanwhile Adam and Bree had gone back to the barn Adam had inspected and started building the straw house while Chase was alone with 2 explosive bombs!

* * *

liked it?


	3. Chapter 3(HIATUS)

**THIS FANFIC IS ON HIATUS TILL JANUARY 3rd 2014**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE/ DISAPOINTMENTS **

**THIS IS BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFIC (NOT A LAB RATS FANFIC) AND IM HAVING A CHRISTMAS BRAKE**

**THANKYOU -shanzlol**


	4. Chapter 4(into ground under rock)

Sorry haven't updated for ages been working on a lab rats alternative universe fanfic which is close to finishing and school work its been so hectic!

* * *

Adam decided to go check on Chase.

"Hey you done yet " Adam asked.

"No but I can use yours and Bree's help so go get her will you"

"Can be bothered sorry"

Chase growled and stormed out off the barn and headed for the straw barn. Half way there the ground beneath him collapsed and he screamed. Adam and Bree rushed to the hole.

"Chase! Are you all right talk to me" Bree screamed in mid panic.

"What do you think I've fallen in a freaking mine shaft" Chase boomed

"So good then?" Adam said

"No no good get me out" Chase pleaded

"We can't see you its to dark down there"Bree said

"Please get me out in on a ledge and I don't think it can hold me much longer" when Chase said that the ledge fell and Chase fell further.

"Oh god we'll never get to him now" Adam said.

"Adam talk to Chase I'm going to the straw barn I think there's rope in there" Bree said and ran to the straw barn

Adam shouted down to Chase but there was no answer. He was scare for his brother. Then he headed a bid crash behind him. The straw barn had collapsed.

"Bree" Adam shouted as he ran towards the barn.

He managed to find Bree and dug her out.

"Are you ok Bree?"

"No I don't think so"

"I'll put you in the car so you can rest."

"What about Chase and the bombs"

"I'll deal with it no you need to rest" Adam carried Bree to the car and put her in the back seats.

Adam went to check on the bombs but there was a problem. The countdown had started on both of them.

"Oh bolocks" Adam said

He was stumped. He didn't know what to do. The only person that could help them was Mr Davenport.

* * *

Sorry again

So did you see lab rats season 2 finale no going back. It was epic can't believe it ended on a cliffhanger oh well


	5. Chapter 5(Instincts kick in)

sooooo here's the next chapter

* * *

Back home Mr Davenport was in the lab playing on his Dav Pad and he had lost track of the time. He was playing Zombie battle and he had just been turned into a zombie which meant game over. He put the Dave Pad down and looked at his watch. It was 12:35

"They should be back by now" He muttered to himself.

He tried Adam, Bree and Chase's mobiles but there was no answer. He started to get worried.

Back with Adam...

Adam was running around the place trying to find signal. He couldn't get even 1 bar. He only had 15 minuets before the bombs exploded. He knew he had to do something. He ran back to the bomb barn and tried to find a way to deactivate them. He noticed a small panel on the side of a bomb. He opened it and saw lots of different wires. He was so confused. He knew he had to rip one out but which one?

Back with Mr Davenport...

He was pacing back and forth looking at his watch like every minuet. It was now about 12:40. He instantly knew something had gone wrong. His instincts kicked in and told him to get there ASAP.

* * *

Sorry so short but im trying to give some suspense (Failing thought I think)


	6. Chapter 6(Im smart EH)

trying to finish this fanfic so updating often ps flashback in this chapter

* * *

Adam was still puzzling about which wire he should pull out. He only had 5 minuets so he had to think fast which was not a strong point for him. I he didn't deactivate them he, Bree and Chase would be toast. Well he didn't know about Chase because he was under ground but still he was UNDER GROUND!

He remembered something Chase had told him. He thought back to that moment:

Flashback start

Chase: "Adam what are you doing?"

Adam: "I accidentally broke one of Davenport's inventions so im trying to rewire it."

Chase: "Do you need any help"

Adam: "I thought you'd never ask. Which wire do I pull out"

Chase: "I would say Red. ALWAYS RED"

Flashback end

Adam looked at the wires in there and there was a black one and a red one. He looked at the timer and it said 30 seconds. He quickly ripped out the red wire and the timer stopped. He did the same on the other bomb.

"Hey im actually kinda smart" He said to himself. "Now to get Chase out of that hole"

* * *

how was it...


	7. Chapter 7(Davenport to the rescue)

hi everyone

* * *

Mr Davenport arrived and parked next to the car the lab rats came in. To his surprise Bree was in the back seats looking worse for wear.

"Bree what are you doing?"

"Well thanks for the concern"

"What please bring me up to date"

"I was in a barn when it collapsed but it wasn't the barn with the bombs in"

"Good wait where are Adam and Chase?"

"Um Adam's gone frantic and going mad"

"What..."

"Oh and Chase fell in a mine shaft."

"Oh My God" Mr Davenport said under his breath and ran in the direction of the barns.

He saw Adam come out one of the barns. He ran up to him.

"Adam!"

"Mr Davenport"

"How much time till the bombs explode"

"No time I deactivated them myself"

"You did!"

"Don't look so surprised. I remembered what Chase taught me"

"Well good for you and good for him to teach you... and what is this Chase down a mine shaft"

"Oh ye quick follow me"

Adam lead Mr Davenport to the hole.

"CHASE" Mr Davenport shouted down but no answer.

"Adam go get rope from my car" Mr Davenport ordered

Adam ran to the car, grabbed the rope and ran back to Mr Davenport.

"Ok Adam hold onto the rope and when I pull it pull me back up and please don't let go" Mr Davenport said as he tied the rope round him.

"Will do Mr Davenport"

Mr Davenport started to decent into the shaft...

* * *

had to end it there!


	8. Chapter 8(MIne rescue)

here is the LAST chapter

* * *

Adam lowered Mr Davenport into the shaft. Mr Davenport neared the bottom and he could see a figure lying on the floor in a crumpled heap. Mr Davenport touched the bottom. He untied himself and ran to Chase's side. Chase was half conscious. Mr Davenport lifted him over his shoulder. He went back to the rope and pulled on it. He held on to it as Adam pulled them up. Mr Davenport finally was out of the shaft.

"I'll take Chase back in my car you take Bree home in the other" Mr Davenport said

Mr Davenport put Chase in the car and drove home with Adam driving behind them.

They all arrived home and by this time Chase was fully conscious. Mr Davenport sat Chase and Bree down in the lab. Adam went upstairs. Mr Davenport checked Chase and Bree over. Bree had a broken ankle and Chase had a broken arm but apart from that they were fine.

"Both of you are very lucky" Mr Davenport said.

"We know" Bree said

"Im just glad you are ok. If I was to lose any of you I don't know what I'd do" Mr Davenport confessed

"And we wouldn't know what we'd do if we lost you" Chase said

Mr Davenport pulled Bree and Chase into a hug. Then they went to join Adam upstairs

* * *

how was it hope you like it


End file.
